crimson_daybreakfandomcom-20200215-history
Dea
'''Dea '''is a character who appears in Sol Occidens. She lives on the Island of Zunko with her childhood friend and partner, Preston. Appearance Dea is a short, thin girl with black hair that reaches her shoulders. She has light skin and black eyes, and is usually shown to be smiling mischievously. Her outfit consists of a magenta bodice with white sleeves and two black straps, and a knee-length brown skirt with black boots. Personality Headstrong and tactless, Dea allows her emotions and beliefs to control most of her actions. She often acts on a whim and does whatever she feels like at the spur of the moment. Dea takes most of life's situations lightly and attempts to be brave by handling missions on her own. She has a strong hatred for criminals and killers, and a deep empathy to those who have been victimized. Her sense of empathy has caused a sense grief and vengence within her, both of which only drive her forward in her missions. Early Life As a child, Dea's family was murdered by a man who lived next to their home. Dea hid in a cabinet as the slaughter took place, and stayed within there for several hours until the city guard arrived. The captain of the guard, taking pity on the young girl, took her in to his household. Despite her role as a servant to them, the captain and his wife raised her as their own daughter, alongside their son, Preston. Dea mostly stayed home to help with the chores, while Preston was allowed to go to school. At age 7, Dea found her ability to shape-shift and used it for various pranks around the town. After being caught several times by Preston, she decided to start utilizing her abilities for other purposes and sought tutilage until Preston's mother, who happened to be a reknowned cleric. Dea began mastering her own magical talents, and learned to take on the appearance of many people and animals. When Preston finally joined the city guard, Dea also began her investigations around Halis by taking on the appearances of likely victims. She was captured by a merchant who sold the blood of young girls as potions, and nearly bled to death. Fortunately, Dea had left behind many codes and clues for Preston, allowing her friend to arrive at the scene and decapacitate the killer. Preston had the man arrested and returned Dea to his mother to heal her wounds. Sol Occidens After that case, Dea only continued to take on several independant cases involving serial killers. The Guard Captain finally allowed her to carry on, with the condition that Preston be assigned as her partner. The two are currently collaborating in their efforts to solve cases around Halis and to bring criminals to justice. They meet X while he is visiting the city, and try to arrest him when they realize he is half-demon. Abilities Dea is able to shape-shift into many different people and take on many appearances. Each form can last for about two hours before the spell wears off, leaving her back in her original form. She and Preston share a variety of codes and signals, allowing them to communicate non-verbally and to always easily find each other. Category:Sol Occidens Category:Characters Category:Chronicles of Reflection